Mikan's Alice
by gaukenanime101
Summary: When Gakuen Alice finds out about Mikans rare alice they decide to put her in Gakuen Alice, Hotaru doesn't want Mikan to leave her though so she decides to tell them about her alice so they can be together. She and Hotaru journey to the school and meet many friends/love interests. But persona has other plans for Mikans alice.
1. Sakura

**Disclaimer – I do not own Gauken Alice nor any of the characters in this story.**

 **Hello and welcome to my first FanFiction! This chapter might me slightly boring but I promise it will get a lot more interesting with romance, mystery/plot twists and friendships!**

 **Please Review and Favourite. I hope you continue reading!**

 **Chapter 1 - Sakura**

By gaukenalice101

The cherry blossom was in full bloom this April, everybody in the town loved to admire the shades of pink covering the streets of Nagoya, especially one young girl in particular, her name was Mikan Sakura. It was 8am when the girl of 11 woke up to the warm spring mornings sun, gleaming through her blinds. She pounced out of bed realising "I'm late!"

Mikan rushed to put on on her elementary uniform for the first day back. She brushed her long, golden brown locks into two pig-tails and brushed her teeth. The girl hurried out the door, not forgetting to give her Jii-chan a kiss on the cheek "I'm off! I'll see you later!"

Running to school she saw her friend Hotaru walking to school, not a care in the world of being late. Mikan pounced at her friend when, expectantly, she was pushed away. "Aw Hotaru, why are you so mean! Anyway we are going to be late, why aren't you runnin-" "Shut up, dummy. Its too early to hear your voice" Hotaru said stoically.

The girl had short, raven hair with dazzling purple eyes that seemed beautiful yet threatening at the same time. Hotaru is the polar opposite to Mikan, the idea that they could be best friends almost seemed so preposterous it worked for them. They met a few years ago when Hotaru had transferred, they didn't seem to get along until one day they realised their indifference where almost comical and have never been apart since.

"Why are you so late anyway Hotaru, you get up at like 6am?" Mikan asked incoherently.

"I was working on a doll that talks and got carried away, also I don't really care if I am late, we have that substitute again who acts like a quack." Hotaru answered while her friend just laughed cheerfully.

They walked inaudibly together, admiring the beautiful spring day when Hotaru asked a question. "Have you managed to hide it from everyone, or did your blabber mouth give it away."

"I-I haven't told anyone, although I think I may have used it in front of a man but one person couldn't hurt right? Like its not like I froze up the whole park? Anyway why do you know so much about all of this 'Alice' stuff?"

"Well, I have one but mine is easy to hide and my brother got sent away to an Academy for Alice's when I was born my parents told me. I have had a few post cards from him but I have never met him" Hotaru said emotionlessly. Even though she hid most of her feelings, Mikan could still tell when Hotaru was hurting and she could see it in her eyes that she was.

"I am sorry" Mikan said sadly but soon changed her face into her usual gorgeous smile and hugged Hotaru to find she didn't resist this time.

They arrived at the school with minutes to spare for Mikans relief when an announcement on the speakers was unexpectedly made, "Mikan Sakura, Hotaru Imai please report to the general office." The lady with a kind voice called.

The two girls looked at each other with concerned faces but reluctantly walked to the office. When they arrived the lady smiled "You must be Hotaru, I have a note for you." Hotaru looked relieved it wasn't anything to do with Alice academy until "Mikan, we have a man here to talk to you, he is from another school so please be on your best behaviour" the receptionist announced kindly. Hotaru and Mikans eyes immediately shot to one another, the usual stoic expression was no longer her façade and Mikans smile turned into a shaking line.

Mikan whispered to Hotaru "Please stay here and don't leave". The girl nodded when she saw her friend walking towards a young man with a stupid smile on his face, blond hair and purple eyes. The man led Mikan into an empty room with just two couches and a beautiful bunch of flowers on the table. He began talking as soon as they sat down.

"Hello Mikan-chan! May I call you that?" the man questioned.

"Yes you may" Mikan said politely forcing a cheerful smile upon her face.

"Yay! Alright my name is Narumi, I am a teacher from Gauken Alice! It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

Mikans eyes went wide. _Gauken Alice, what! No please No._ Mikan remained with her smile but inwardly was petrified that he might know. But much to her dismay, he did.

"I am here because our school has become aware of a power you have called an Alice. They are magical things which you have been blessed with! We had noticed you had the Ice Alice, which is in some fact true but looking at your records we realised that it is partly not. You have an Alice called SNC (Stealing, nullifying and copying) something that your father had."

"My father?" Mikan felt shocked, she barely knew anything about her parents but could it be true that they too where Alices?

"Yes, your father" he looked down sadly and paused as if thinking back on a memory. "The ice alice we have realised you must have had accidentally stolen it from someone without realising I-" before Narumi could even finish his sentence Mikan cut him off "Please don't take me away from Hotaru" she exclaimed.

His eyes shot open and frowned but soon looked up with a guilty and weak smile "That's another thing I wanted to discuss with you Mikan-chan, I am going to have to be honest. I may have to take you to Gauken Alice. I won't give you the details now but I'll be taking you home now so I can have a chat with your Jii-chan, okay?"

Mikan nodded but was whimpering and curled into a ball. She didn't want to leave Nagoya or her Jii-chan or Hotaru, she was happy with her life. What was going to happen? "Mikan-chan? I know this is a lot to take in but I promise I will do everything in my power to make you happy and to keep your lovely smile on your face." Mikan looked up at him and realised, he wasn't to blame, she felt as if he was like a father even though she barely knew him, without realising it she had pounced onto Narumi and hugged him tight with her tears falling onto his white cotton t-shirt. He held her and calmed her down until it was time for them to leave.

When they left the room Hotaru ran to the door waiting for explanations, when she saw Mikans puffy eyes and realised they knew. They hugged each other tightly at the doorway when Mikan sobbed "I don't want to leave you, Hotaru" the raven head girl looked her in the eyes and paused "I wont leave you, dummy."

Hotaru paced towards the blonde man who was looking at the ground, he looked as if he was sad? She took a deep breath when the young man looked up and smiled to see what she needed. "I am an Alice as well, if you are taking her take me too." His eyes widened as well as Mikans "Hotaru! What are you doing?!" ignoring her, Hotaru continued "I have the inventing Alice" she said bluntly.

He looked at her shockingly then closed his eyes and reluctantly told the young girl "I understand" knowing that she was not lying and that she was doing this for Mikan. Hotaru walked over to the sobbing girl and guided her to a seat while they waited for the car to take them. Mikans eyes didn't leave the girl next to her. _why did she do that!? Now she will be taken as well, could she have done this… for me?_

"Hotaru, you do realise what this means don't you?" Mikan asked hesitantly.

"Of course, dummy. I am not going to leave you."

 **End of Chapter 1**

Hi! Thank you for reading, I hope the story was okay. I always knew that chapter 1 might be a bit boring as I wanted to explain how Hotaru and Mikan ended up at Gauken but I promise that they will have lots of time at Gauken alice with Natsume, Ruka etc.

If you liked this please do favourite, review. I hope you continue to read!


	2. Crimson Eyes

**Disclaimer – I do not own Gauken Alice nor any of the characters in this story.**

 **Hello and welcome back to my FanFiction on Gauken Alice! This chapter will be about arriving at Gauken alice and meeting everyone.**

 **Please Review and Favourite. I hope you continue reading!**

 **Chapter 2 – Crimson Eyes**

By gaukenanime101

Mikan couldn't fall asleep the first night she spent in Alice academy. She recalled her good bye to her Jii-chan making tears swell up in her eyes. She felt that none of this could be real, and that when she woke up she would be in Nagoya. "Eh I can't sleep; I am going to go for a walk." Mikan mumbled to herself. She silently put on a coat and slippers and made her way down the long hallway of rooms.

 **Flashback to yesterday**

"Girls its time to go, your Jii-chan and your Mum, Hotaru have come here with your stuff and to send you off. I know this is hard to handle but I promise this will be explained to you once we get to the school."

Suddenly Mikan saw the shadow of her Grandpa walking towards, obviously had been crying due to the puffiness of his eyes. He had 1 large suit case in his hand and a small box in the other. Mikan ran towards her Jii-chan and cried, it was the only thing she could think of doing at the time but he accepted her embrace as they both stayed silent while they held eachother. "Mikan, I hope you know how much I love you. Please write to me and tell me of all the wonderful memories you make there, okay? Please don't be sad because we will see each other again, I promise!" Mikan held onto his promise with hope.

All she wanted to do was to go home and snuggle into her Jii-chans arms, she didn't want to leave him. The old man then pulled the box from his left hand. "This was your mothers, she left it with me to give to you one day and I believe, that day is today. She got this when she was your age." He pulled out a stunning golden chain necklace with a locked heart attached to it, it twinkled in the sun and for some reason it made her feel safe and as if her mother was watching her from above.

"Mikan! Its time to go now, please give your Jii-chan a hug, okay?" Narumi shouted with obvious pain, watching their separation. Her Jii-chan had a forced smile and Mikan did the same. "Promise me. Never lose that smile Mikan, it is magical." They gave each other one last hug as the man put her luggage into the trunk of the car. She slowly walked away from her Jii-chan as tears unintentionally fell to the ground, arriving at the black limousine she looked back at her Jii to see his encouraging smile. As the door was slamming she heard him say "Never forget our promise".

Hotaru had already said good bye to her mum and had obvious tears in her eyes sitting in the limousine next to Mikan. They held hands the whole way to their new school and the new life that awaited them.

 **End of flash back**

The girl had walked for 20 minutes around the school, sneaking past teachers and thought about her Jii-chan and the pain in his eyes. Her attention was then on of what the future held for her and Hotaru as she found it to painful to even think of her Jii. Mikan was to lost in her thoughts, unconscious of where she was going when she found a Sakura tree, one of the most beautiful ones she had ever seen. She felt almost drawn to it, like the moonlight was shining on that tree, calling her to it.

Suddenly, Mikan had become tired. "Maybe I might take a nap under this tree" she thought to herself. For some reason the Sakura tree felt safe when she lent her tiny frame upon the bark. Closing her eyes and drifting of to sleep.

The crimson eyes of a boy opened when he heard a slight mumble of a sleeping child. He stood up on the thick branch of the Sakura tree looking down in awe when he saw a girl asleep. He jumped of the branch onto the soil and observed the sleeping beauty. Her long, brown hair was out and swaying in beat of the wind, she looked peaceful but also like she may had been crying. _What a stupid girl, sleeping at this time of night outside._ He walked up to the figure and nudged her shoulder "Hey, wake up." He said stoically. "Wake u-" she opened her beautiful hazel eyes to see crimson ones staring back at her. The boy was mesmerized by her beauty and her stunning big eyes.

"What are you doing here and who are you!" the blushing girl said in shock jumping into a shocked stance and making her dress fly up, forcing the boy out of his trance.

"I could ask you the same question, polka-dots"

"P-polka?" She said confused.

"Your underwear, dummy. They are a bit childish aren't they?" He said with a grin on his face, teasing her was just too fun. Mikans eyes and mouth shot open, her fist tightened.

"PERVERT!" Mikan ran away with a red face and went back to her dorm not believing the events that had just happened. _Is everyday going to be like this._ She couldn't help thinking of the piercing crimson eyes through her that night.

The boy watched her run away amusingly. He then frowned, _who was she?_

The next morning Mikan woke up to the unfamiliar room and remembered that today was her first day at school. She jumped out of bed to see Hotaru coming into her room. "You should really lock your door, Mikan." She was fully changed in the school uniform, it consisted of a red checker skirt and a black top with a red ribbon, Mikan had to admit it was a very cute uniform and it looked like it was made for Hotaru. "We have 30 minutes to have breakfast and get to class so hurry and get changed okay." Chucking the uniform at Mikan.

They soon arrived at the dining hall and was about to walk up to the line to collect their food when a hand stopped them, it was Narumi-sensei with his usual cheery smile. "Mikan and Hotaru-chan! Could you come with me, I have a few things to discuss with you." The two girls followed the blonde out of the dining hall and entered an office. 'Please take a seat! So I wanted to discuss with you your star rankings, they are basically like your grade and depending on each star you get different privileges. Hotaru, your alice is very useful and your grades from your last school where top notch so we have decided to make you a 3-star, that is very good! Mikan, although you don't necessarily excel in your reports, you have a very rare Alice and we also need to talk to you later on about something alone, Okay? Anyway we have decided to make you a special star! Only one other student in the elementary division has that so well done! You two may be dismissed also Mikan, for now please tell people that you have the ice Alice until we say so." Mikan nodded and stood up and walked out of the room with Hotaru by her side.

"Does our food depend on star ranking because I am starved." Mikan said happily as she stretched her arms high.

"I think so; Mikan I am a little concerned though. Please tell me what they discuss with you later on." The raven headed girl asked, looking a little worried.

"Of course! I tell you everything anyway let's grab some food and run to class!" Mikan said cheerfully, not even thinking of what the teacher said.

The two girls waited at the door of their new classroom waiting for the teacher (Narumi) to call them to come in and introduce themselves. "Alright class, calm down! Today we have very exciting news, we have two new students joining us today. Come on in!"

Hotaru and Mikan walked in and everyone looked at them as if they had a sign on their head saying 'look at me'. Most of the boys in the class where gawking at Mikan and her bright smile, she had always been a drop dead gorgeous girl with a smile that could brighten any room. But not everyone was fond of their sudden appearance, a group of girls in the class looked as though they where glaring at them. "My name is Mikan Sakura, pleased to meet you!" Mikan said chirpily and her friend simply stated "Hotaru Imai."

"Please be kind to them and –" Narumi was cut of by the door slamming open. A boy with blue eyes and blonde hair looking almost princely stood shyly behind another boy with an emotionless expression and crimson eyes. Hang on, crimson eyes.

"YOU!" Mikan yelled leaving her mouth gaped open.

The boy looked at her a little shocked for a second then returned to his usual emotionless façade "Hey, Polka"

"Y-you, y-you, you PERVERT!" Mikan squealed and puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms like a child refusing to eat their vegetables.

"Oh hey Natsume, pleasure for you to come to class today." Said Narumi rather sarcastically. Everyone looked so confused as to how Mikan and Natsume knew each other. Making the group of girls fire up with rage and jealousy towards Mikan.

"Alright well, since you two already know each other. You can be partners. Natsume, please show her to her seat and Ruka you can take care of Hotaru." This made all of the fan girls of the Natsume-Ruka club furious. "I have a meeting to attend to now so please do your own thing!"

"Pfft, some teacher." Natsume mumbled. He was secretly kind of happy to be paired with the hazel eyed beauty and he wasn't sure of the reason why but he obviously wouldn't say that out loud.

Natsume led Mikan to the seat next to him and sat down putting his feet on the table and his manga over his eyes. Hotaru was in a row in front of Mikan looking at a book called 'How to fix broken robots'. Mikan was about to ask Hotaru if she could borrow a pen when a group of people cam up to them. "Hey! I am Anna, this Nonoko and this is Yuu Tobita. Its nice to meet you!" The girl with beautiful pink head told them. "Its lovely to meet you too!" Mikan excitingly told them. The boy with glasses seemed shy when he asked them "Um hi, Uh I am the class representative. I was just wondering what your Alices are and star ranking?" both the girls nodded curiously looking at them.

"I am an invention Alice and I am 3 star." Hotaru said bluntly before turning back to her book.

"Wow! 3 star and you only just arrived, well done!" Nonoko squealed in excitement. "What about you Mikan-chan?"

"Oh um, I am an Ice Alice and I am a special star." Mikan said shyly while looking at the ground. Natsume glimpsed over and looked at her a bit shocked to hear this news, was she really that amazing?

"Hang on, a special star!? That's super rare! Only one other person has that in the elementary unit, he happens to be sitting next to you conveniently."

"Oh is Natsume a special star? What's his Alice?"

"Could you drop this conversation now, my head hurts." Natsume quickly replied in annoyance.

"Oh uh yeah sorry Natsume." Everyone seemed scared of Natsume for some reason. They all walked back to their desks while smiling at Mikan and Hotaru "Well see you later"

Mikan smiled back and turned her attention to Natsume, he was a special star too?

 **End of Chapter**

 **A/N**

 **Hey! Thank you for reading this chapter, I wanted to include more about Permy and stuff but I thought ill just leave it to the next chapter. Please rate and review if you enjoyed this!**


End file.
